Phim Kooj Koi
Phim Kooj Koi =Description: = Human , Male, Mage. Born 2047 =Bio: = Shangri-la Personal Properties Management Section – Zero Exposure Files Driven by JohnsoNet, a proud product of NeoNet ™ << Go Back to Search Results | Next >> Phim Kooj Koi Woo! Sexay tus tub applause -Iab Npauj Don’t be obvious, hluas nkauj, you don’t have to say whatever can see for themselves. -Phim Kooj Koi Real Name: by Request* *Contract no. 9769763728 (Mutual confidentiality Clause) Ah, C’mon, you ain’t gonna tell us he’s really called ‘Philbert’ or something, are you? -Tsov Tom Hey, txiag pim, you npua lwj -Phim Kooj Koi dlaab ntaus pim loj! -Tsov Tom Enough! Take it to the street, nobody here cares which of you has more to compensate for! I swear, such a pair of cov me nyuam… -Iab Npauj Classification: Magically Active: Full Spectrum: Shamanic Tradition (txiv neeb) Availability: Limited, full time employer. Limitations: Allegiance, will not take runs against. (Minneapolis Combination : ‘Vang Family’) Notes: Phim Kooj Koi is an example of a ’professional’s professional’, one of the top men in one of the top non-corporate magical combat teams in the country. While not as large or well known as some other non-corporate teams, the Vang family’s teams, trained specially at their own facility (see: Kev Siv Yis Academy), are, mage-for-mage, considered one of the most well-equipped, best trained and most cohesive combat teams in the Mafia, strengthened by a strong group identity, espirit de corps and community support (the Minneapolis Combine is heavily invested in many of the communities in their core territories of the MSPlex). A second-generation txiv neeb for the Vangs, Phim Kooj Koi has begun to advance in his profession in recent years and is regularly given independent field command of magical operations for the Family, leading the unit known colloquially as the ‘Umbrellas’. Umbrellas? Really? And we’re supposed to be afraid of these guys? Lame! -True That Part of me thinks that you aren’t gonna have a lifespan long enough it’s worth explaining, but who knows. You might get lucky. Back in the day, Hmong gangers used to bring umbrellas and other sharpened implements to places where they were searching for weapons. So, if it helps you, feel free to read ‘Hidden Knives’ where it says Umbrellas. Not that I think it will help you… -Tsov Tom This has reduced his availability for regular hire in two ways. First, it takes up more of his available time, reducing the chances he will be available for hire at any given time. Second, as management within the Vangs (a ‘caporegime’ in Mafia parlance) means that he has access to much more complete information about Mafia operations, thus, if an operation even indirectly impacts the Family’s interests in a negative way, he will not take the work. “…if an operation even indirectly impacts the Family’s interests in a negative way, he will not take the work.” Any tus me nyuam nrog rau lub qhov muag knows that’s just good ua lag luam in the cities anyway. Better safe than tuag. -Ginebig Scan that ^ ? That right there is someone who means to make it to get old in the shadows. Pay attention, kids. -Phim Kooj Koi Return to: Minneapolis Combination Category:People Category:Human Category:Magic Category:Underworld Category:MSPlex Category:Shadowrunner